Apple Scented
by OrihimesTwin3
Summary: Kagome's a certian youkai's new personal assistant. im really not good at summerizing but i promise you its a good plot! kagome and sesshomaru
1. Who Knew?

Kagome walked towards the tall, unmovable building

Disclaimer : Sadly, I own none of the Inuyasha characters, but all the characters I make up are MINE! MINE I TELL YOU!! regains sanity

This is my First fanfiction, so please, be brutal when you rate and review. MAKE SURE TO RATE AND REVIEW!! I'd like 10 reviews before I post the second chapter.

Here it is!

Chapter 1: Who knew?

Kagome walked towards the tall, unmovable building. _I never realized it was so…so…__**big**_. She thought.

The Taisho Corporation building, Building A, to be exact, was where Kagome was heading for the first of an apparent series of interviews by her new boss, the infamous Sesshomaru Taisho. She had seen him on television, when she was sick and watching random press conferences. His father had recently passed the reins of the company to Sesshomaru, and she was mesmerized by his impassive, stoic behavior in the conference room, so… unmoved and balanced as reporters bombarded him with questions. She, like all other Tokyo women, believed that Sesshomaru Taisho was the most beautiful youkai she had ever seen. She also heard he could be a bit of an annoyance, with his non-speaking, but she decided to be on her best behavior for her interviews.

She had reached the lobby of the office building, cold and tastefully decorated. The front office secretary told her floor number 7, so she took the elevator, and she stepped out into the landing. She reached the secretary not to far away. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am here for the interview with Sesshomaru Taisho. I was told I was scheduled for 1:30."

"So you're the lucky one who gets to be Sesshomaru's personal secretary. Good luck," she handed Kagome a clipboard and a pen. "Sesshomaru told me to have you fill this out. My name is Sango, by the way."

"Thank you very much, Sango." Kagome looked down at the clipboard. It seemed to be a hefty questionnaire. Kagome chose one of the large leather chairs situated around a small round coffee table not too far away from the desk to complete it.

"Sesshomaru said finish the first ten pages, the second ten should be completed by the next interview." Sango called.

"Thank you for the information, Sango" Kagome said. Kagome looked at the first question. _Have you ever been an enemy of the Taisho clan? _No, she thought. _What is your kind out of these choices: youkai, hanyou, miko/ human. _Miko/Human.

_These questions are easy,_ Kagome thought, as she looked at the clock above Sango's head. It was five minutes before her interview starting time and she had already finished the questionnaire. She stood and walked over to Sango. "I'm finished," Kagome said.

"Wow," Sango said, looking with complete shock. "It took me the entire time that I had to finish that thing."

"I'm a fast writer, I guess." Kagome said, as the phone rang on the front desk.

Sango picked up. "Yes, sir, she has arrived." A pause. "Of course, sir. I'll send her in right away. "Sango hung up the phone. "Sesshomaru will see you now." She said to Kagome. "Once again, good luck!" Sango smiled at Kagome.

Kagome walked by the empty desk leading to Sesshomaru's office. _Well, here it goes._

Sesshomaru watched as the girl walked in the door, carrying the questionnaire.

"Did you complete it?" he said, placing his folded hands on his ebony hardwood desk, removing them from his desk phone.

"The questionnaire? Yes, sir, I completed not to long ago." Kagome said, as she handed it over to him, and he noticed the nervousness emanating from her aura. Sesshomaru took a sniff at the air. A light scent of apples brushed against his nose. It was pleasant, not like the last interview. The other candidate had smelled of strong arousal, and it was not pleasant at all, like…..rotting carcasses.

"How have you come to arrange an interview with this Sesshomaru? Have you connections within the company?" Sesshomaru asked, genuinely wondering how. She looked like this was her first job.

"My friend, Miroku, works here as the vice president of international affairs. This building, on the 5th floor, sir."

"The lecherous black haired man who seems to have a liking for my front desk secretary?" Sesshomaru asked, his one eyebrow raised.

"I would say so, sir, he has always been a pervert." Kagome smiled meekly, her aura getting more relaxed as the conversation went on. Sesshomaru noticed this and liked the scent of her aura mixed with the scent of apples. It was making him hungry. He noticed she smiled a lot and liked her smile. It calmed him, and he had no idea why.

"So what do you think you can do for me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have always been good at multi-tasking, sir, and believe that I could help with anything at all and could have complete trust."

"Well, Kagome Higurashi, because you are the only other candidate that the board presented me with, I believe you can say you have the job. The other candidate, who was in here only an hour before you, has failed to meet my requirements. I expect you to be back tomorrow at the same time to work out your new contract."

Sesshomaru picked up the phone. "Sango?" A short pause. "Prepare the desk in front of my office for Miss Higurashi. Tell her welcome to the force." He hung up, and stood while doing so, as Kagome did the same.

"Well, be prepared, Miss Kagome Higurashi. You have a lot of work ahead of you, and it will be no easy task being my secretary. I shall see you tomorrow." Sesshomaru said dismissively.

Kagome bowed, turned and left, with sheer joy, excitement and happiness radiating in her aura. Sesshomaru decided the best scent she had omitted today was that one.

Kagome passed Sango on the way out. "Welcome to the force, Kagome-chan. I look forward to working with you." Sango smiled.

Kagome was stunned. She couldn't believe how easy that was! She couldn't wait to tell Miroku that she had gotten the job working as Sesshomaru Taisho's _personal secretary _in one interview! She whipped out her cell phone and called Miroku's main line.

"Good Afternoon and thank you for calling Taisho Corperation's Miroku Tengo. How can I help you?" Miroku's voice casted over the phone, clearly trying not to sound bored.

"Omigosh Miroku! Guess What?" Kagome's excitement spilled into her voice.

"How did the interview go?" Miroku questioned.

"I GOT THE JOB!!" Kagome squealed, causing poor Miroku to wince in sudden ear pain.

"In only one interview? Sesshomaru's father had me through seven interviews before I finally got the job. I'm surprised Sesshomaru is so lenient," Miroku said.

"He said the other candidate didn't meet his requirements." Kagome said.

"What perfume are you wearing today Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

"Apple scented, why?" Kagome asked, wondering what her perfume would have anything to do with the outcome of her interview.

"Do you remember what I told you about inuyoukai, and how sensitive their noses are? You're scent probably landed the job. Keep wearing that same perfume. You don't want to piss off Sesshomaru because of your scent." Miroku said.

"Are there other youkai that I will be meeting because I'm Sesshomaru's secretary?" Kagome asked, wondering what her new job will bring her.

"Well I am aware of the press conferences he has, and they normally many youkai that show their faces out of respect, among the other youkai business men, like Kouga."

"I'm going to meet Kouga Ashi, the ookami youkai of Kouga Corperation?"

"Most likely. Many of them too. Ayame, Kouga's mate, and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger half-brother, normally come to the press conferences. Be prepared to separate them if you ever meet in public outside of the . It's gotten pretty ugly; as I'm sure you have seen from that last press conference in April." Miroku sighed. "That is something the company never wants to see again."

"Yeah… " Kagome remembered that press conference. It was really ugly. The fight ended with Sesshomaru pinning Inuyasha up against a wall with poison claws only millimeters from his face. "I'll be sure to look for signs of hostility."

"Be sure you do. I apologize Kagome, but I have another call coming in. I will speak to you later."

"Oh, all right. But next time I talk to you, tell me more about Sango, okay?" Kagome smiled.

"Uh….umm….I have to go!" Miroku suddenly switched to the other line. Kagome laughed as she hung up her cell and went to catch the train to downtown Tokyo where her apartment building was.

She laughed as she ran. Who knew so much can be decided with scent?

--

Sesshomaru was pleased with his choice. He believed this girl could have multiple benefits. He answered his phone. "Yes, Sango?"

"Sir, Zouo Ansatsusha is here to see you." Sango's slim, cool voice drifted to his ear. He suddenly hoped that Sango and Kagome will be good friends.

"Send her in." Sesshomaru hated this woman. Her scent was never pleasing. Always mixed with the strong scent of arousal and the too strong scent of overly floral perfume. It was seeping through the door and his nose was overpowered with it as she walked in.

"Sesshomaru, how nice to see you again." She smiled to sickly sweet, her fangs showing too much, and her revealing skirt suit, stretched too tight over her curves creaked as she st down in front of him. "My father would like to know who you are taking to the Taisho Company Christmas Gala this year. It is important, for my father is one of your most prestigious investors." Zouo obviously was trying to make her breasts look larger by holding in her breath, so her speech came in short bursts.

"I was looking into the matter, as my father always has this Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have guests." Sesshomaru said, making sure his voice was overly stoic. "I believe Inuyasha is taking his new mate, Murasaki, unless Murasaki doesn't mind that he takes that whore, Kikyo.

"I think Murasaki would mind. I know that Kikyo. She's famous for having random diseases." Zouo laughed. "But that's not what I asked, Sesshomaru-kun. Who are _you_ taking?" she smiled even larger than she already was.

"I told you, I was looking into the matter. You are dismissed," Sesshomaru said, now thoroughly disgusted with the usagi youkai standing in front of him.

Zouo stood, slightly miffed, and walked out the door, her nose in the air, not even noticing Sango as she said good bye.

_He will take me. I will make sure of it. I will destroy any who are in my way. _Zouo smiled smugly.

--

Sesshomaru thanked kami that she had left. If she had refused he would have killed her. He didn't want to take Zouo- She touched him too much and reached for unwanted places. He thought about the apple scented girl. He wondered if she would go. It would be a pleasant smelling evening, and a good chance for her to be aquainted with the people she would be dealing with while working as his secretary. He made a mental note to have her get a dress for the occasion.


	2. An Unexpected Gift, and A Small Mistake

Chapter 2 An Unexpected Gift

I figured more people would rate my stuff if it was longer. So here it is!

Disclamer Inuyasha charaters aren't mine. MY characters, how ever, are MINE.

Chapter 2 An Unexpected Gift, and A Small Mistake

Kagome walked uneasily into the office, apprehensive and nervous. She had worn the apple scented perfume again, like Miroku told her to, and hoped it would have the same effect like it did yesterday.

"Good Morning, Kagome-chan. I hope you will have a wonderful day," Sango greeted her with a warm smile. "Do you know where your desk is?"

"Yes, Sango-chan. Domo." Kagome smiled at the beautiful girl, then thinking of something suddenly. "Sango, do you think I will have to go to the Taisho Winter Ball?"

Kagome hoped so. She had always wanted to go- she had never been one of the lucky 100 people to get chosen randomly. She had entered every year.

"It depends on what Sesshomaru wants to do, really." Sango said. "He's taken this girl called Zouo for the past two years, but she seemed to be getting on his nerves. Last time he spoke of the ball, he said he was 'looking into the matter.' I don't exactly know who he is taking. But Kagome, he wanted to talk to you as soon as you got in this morning. I'll call him to let him know you're here." Sango picked up her desk phone and pressed a button, and Kagome walked swiftly towards Sesshomaru's office door.

"You wanted to see me?" Kagome asked, as she walked in Sesshomaru's office door.

"Yes, I need your assistance for a trivial matter. You know of the Taisho Corporation Winter Ball, correct?" Sesshomaru's cool and emotionless voice drifted to Kagome's ears.

"Yes, I have. I've always wanted to go…" Kagome sighed wistfully. She thought it was such a strange coincidence that just minutes ago her and Sango were talking about the same thing.

"Well, that takes care of one matter; at least I don't have to force you to go…" Sesshomaru said, and Kagome lit up with glee.

"You mean I'm going!? YAY!!" Kagome's high pitched squeal hurt Sesshomaru's ears. He shot her a death glare, which shut her right up.

"Yes. I need a…date, as my father would call it. My half-brother has a mate, Murasaki, as I'm sure you're aware of. So this makes me look like no one is good enough for me. So I must please the public and the press and bring a date, and this year I have picked you. The last date was…..not my type." Sesshomaru stated, thinking of Zouo and nearly losing his composure to show his distaste. "I have money for you to get suitable clothing, and I assume you know it is an old time ball?"

"Yes, women need to wear kimonos and such." Kagome looked overjoyed. Sesshomaru wondered if she was going to squeal again.

"Yes. My personal tailor, Tanoshii, will make the kimono for you. She is a kaminari youkai, so be alert if you find to be in the middle of a thunderstorm. Your miko powers should protect you. "Sesshomaru said, pulling a silver credit card out of his wallet. "I trust you won't spend all of my money. A limo will pick you up and bring you to my home before the ball, so we will enter together. Pick something interesting," Sesshomaru said. "I would like to see your creativity."

"Is that all you would like me to do today?" Kagome thought his stoic tone was getting annoying. _Dates_ are trivial matters? She suddenly wondered if he was gay.

"Yes. Take this card. Tanoshii already knows you are coming. My driver will take you to her shop." Sesshomaru handed Kagome the silver card. "You will be meeting a lot of important people that night, Higurashi. Do not screw it up," Sesshomaru looked at her with a sudden death glare. "I would like for my reputation to stay intact when the night is over. I would also like to pick up my lunch for me while you're in town. . Get something that you think I would like- rabbit works nicely," Sesshomaru had the tiniest of smirks on his face as he thought of ripping up Zouo with his teeth. "And I'd like it before three pm. That is all," he dismissed.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru." Kagome bowed and left the room with the silver card in her hand. She looked at it. It was traveler's Visa, and the Taisho family shield was on the front.

"So what did Sesshomaru ask you for, Kagome?" Sango eyed the card in her hand suspiciously.

"You'd never believe me if I told you, but I'm going to tell you anyway!" Kagome smiled so big you'd think her face would break. "I'm his date to the ball!" she squealed.

"No way!" Sango said, mildly shocked. "Well at least I have a friend there this time." Sango smiled.

"Wait, you're invited too, Sango?" Kagome said. "Is Miroku taking you?"

"Yes, he is." Sango smiled playfully. "I've been his date since I've worked here."

"Lucky," Kagome said, and then looked at her watch. It was 1:30. "Sango, I must go. Not only do I need to go see Tanoshii, but I also must get Sesshomaru his lunch. Do you know where I can find decent rabbit?" Kagome asked.

"His driver would know. " Sango said. "Hurry! Tanoshii is famous for taking up people's time." Sango ushered her towards the elevator.

At 2 o'clock, Kagome stared at the large array of silks that the little shop had.

"So you're the one who needs the kimono for Taisho? Please, pick out whatever you like." Tanoshii said, quickly taking Kagome through a pretty long tour of the shop, until Kagome finally spotted a pink silk with butterflies on it. A slim black obi was chosen to wrap around her. After lightning speed measurement taking, she was rung up on the register. Handing over Sesshomaru's credit card, she ran back to the limo to avoid getting rain on her, after an unusual thunderstorm appeared.

"Do you know where I can find a rabbit dish for Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked the driver.

"Shokuji is a good place for rabbit, Miss Kagome," said the driver.

"Please just call me Kagome," said Kagome. "I hate formalities."

"Okay, Kagome. I will take you to Shokuji. Call 1-545-7b7-87a5 to call in the order. It should be ready by the time we get there."

"Okay," Kagome took out her cell phone and dialed the number. "Hello? Yes I would like one order of rabbit for pick up, please." A short pause. "Put it under Taisho." Fast talking could be heard over the phone. "Thank you very much. Good-bye." Kagome hung up her cell phone and looked at the time. It was 2:30. "OMIGOSH! How long is it Shokuji?"

"Fifteen, and fifteen to get back to Headquarters." The driver said.

"Oh no oh no! How fast can you drive in this thing?" Kagome asked. "Sesshomaru asked for his food no later than three!!"

"I'll go as fast as I can." The driver forced the limousine to pick up about ten miles.

As soon as they got there, Kagome ran up to the man with Sesshomaru's food. "I don't have time to pay you." Kagome said.

"It is quite alright, miss. We can add it to Taisho-sama's tab." Said the waiter. "Go!" he said. "He eats lunch at three pm!"

Kagome ran back to the car, shouting a "Thank you" as she climbed in the back. "GO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

The driver pushed the limo as much as he could w/o bringing attention to himself. They arrived back at the office building at 2:55. Kagome ran up to the elevator. She ran out as soon as the elevator opened the doors and rushed in to Sesshomaru's office.

"Here is your lunch." Kagome set it down in front of him. Sesshomaru looked at the wall clock. It said 2:59.

"I was wondering when my lunch would get here. Did Tanoshii keep you longer than expected?" Sesshomaru opened the Styrofoam box and took a whiff. "You got this from Shokuji, did you not?"

"Yes, I did." Kagome hoped she had gotten the right thing.

"It's cold." Sesshomaru said. "Throw it out. I don't eat things that aren't hot."

Tears jumped to Kagome's eyes. "Yes, sir." She took the Styrofoam box and walked out.

"Get me some _hot_ coffee. Black," Sesshomaru said.

_Go and get it yourself, you big jerk. _Kagome thought. "Yes." She said, as she exited the room. Sango saw her disposition.

"He's not easy to please, Kagome, don't be too hard on yourself." Sango said comfortingly. "It's just a small mistake,"

"Where is the coffee?" Kagome asked, obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Over there." Sango pointed to the coffee machine in the corner.

"Thank you." Kagome said. She poured Sesshomaru a cup of coffee.

"Here you are, Sesshomaru." Kagome said, bitterness and sorrow and humiliation mixed with her scent.

"Be happier." Sesshomaru said, taking a whiff.

"How can you expect me to be happy when you just insulted me by having me throw out the work I just did to get it to you?" Kagome said, throwing up mental defenses.

"I expect you to try and be happy, so your scent doesn't kill my nose and I don't kill you." Sesshomaru said simply, taking a sip of his coffee. "Did you get the kimono?"

"Yes." Kagome spat, clearly angry, now the scent of anger mixed with her aura.

_Well, it's not sorrow. Anything smells better than that._ Sesshomaru thought.

"Don't take the tour of Tanoshii's shop next time." Sesshomaru said. She was calming down, he could tell with her aura.

"That's better." Sesshomaru said. "Now that you've calmed down, I need to tell you something. You are expected to come to my home to meet my father. He has a fetish for meeting my dates." Sesshomaru said. "You're coming home with me. You will be paid overtime."

"Thank you." Kagome said.

"We will leave at five." Sesshomaru said. "You are dismissed."


	3. The Blood Ritual, Part 1: The Beginning

Kagome sat in her chair, completely stunned

Well, here we are again. I hope everyone likes this story, b/c I decided to change it up a little bit. I'm sorry for everybody who wanted it, but there is no ego bashing in this chapter maybe another chapter, okay?

Chapter 3 – The Blood Ritual, Part 1: The Beginning

Kagome sat in her chair, completely stunned. Hadn't she been completely mad just a few minutes ago? How could Sesshomaru have calmed her down so quickly? And how the hell does rabbit get cold in 10 minutes? Kagome shook her head. And now she was going to go meet his father.

"Have you ever met Sesshomaru's father, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"He's not really like Sesshomaru at all, except for when people insult him or the Taisho clan. He's rather charismatic." Sango said.

"Apparently I'm meeting with him tonight." Kagome said, sighing.

"You'll be the first of his dates to actually go to his house. I'd watch your back," Sango said. "Some of his past dates, like Zouo, are completely possessive, and would kill to be Sesshomaru's mate."

"But I'm not going to be his mate, though!" Kagome blushed. Why would Sango say something like that?

"Do you remember how Inuyasha met Murasaki? They were last year's dates for the ball. They went back to the family home and…." Sango made a biting motion with her teeth.

"Do you think that could happen to me?" Kagome suddenly worried for her health. She had seen Sesshomaru's fangs. And that was before he transformed.

"It depends on what the inner demon of Sesshomaru wants to do. No matter what, Sesshomaru has to listen to his inner demon. It's the one weakness he has, if you can call it a weakness…" Sango sank into thought.

--

Zouo heard the news. "This Kagome will die." She decided. "Sesshomaru is mine. And no one can take him away from me.

She called her pet. "Now you go have fun with Kagome, Miyazaki."

The large wolf, completely charmed by Zouo's power, ran off in the direction of Kagome, picking up her scent like a four year old a big beach ball.

--

Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of bringing Kagome to his home. His mother, even though she had divorced his father, still lived in the house and only barely tolerated Inuyasha's mother. He didn't want to risk losing his new secretary to his mother's hunger.

He suddenly sensed a looming aura. He picked up his phone. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Kagome's indifferent tone sounded in response.

"Have the guards be on alert. I've sensed a presence." A shrill scream was heard down on the floor below.

"Sir?" Kagome's voice was suddenly filled with worry.

"Kagome, get Sango and come in my office. Immediately," Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

Kagome looked at Sango in wonder, and then she heard the most sickening crunch. A metal door was ripped from the emergency stairway. A menacing wolf, the size of a baby humpback whale, loomed over Kagome. Sango ran to try to save her friend, but the wolf just batted her out of the way with a large paw. Sango sunk into the stone wall, opposite of Kagome, her protective armor now showing beneath her work attire.

The wolf howled. It scooped Kagome up in its large mouth and spit her out against a wall. Kagome, unlike Sango, wasn't wearing protective armor, so her body crumpled, and she got a nasty gash on her face from some duct metal that she had been thrown through.

Sesshomaru walked out into the landing where the wolf stood. The wolf growled, and Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. His eyes, showing his power, controlled the wolf, and it shrunk to its normal size, where Sesshomaru then stabbed it with his poison claws. He ran over to Kagome, looking at the gash on her head.

"She's bleeding too much, Sesshomaru." Sango had gotten over to where Sesshomaru was kneeling beside Kagome. "She needs help, now."

Sesshomaru had suddenly thought of something. He had seen his father do this once, back during the Feudal Era. "Sango, do you have a silver knife?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru, but why?" Sango handed Sesshomaru her silver knife out of the leg holster that she held it in. She gasped as she saw Sesshomaru did.

He had taken the knife against his own skin, along the main vein in his wrist. He had brought his demon blood up against her mouth, and he knew that she had drank some. Her aura suddenly was visible, turning pink and red and orange, then settling into a color between the deepest of reds and the darkest of pinks. The gashes that she had gained stopped bleeding, and before their eyes they disappeared.

"Hn. I honestly wasn't expecting it to work." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stirred, looking up at the beautiful face of Sesshomaru, and the worried face of Sango. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"That was Zouo's pet, Miyazaki. It's dead now," Sesshomaru said, his mask slipping, just barely, and only for a second, but Kagome saw the sudden look of worry pass over his perfect facial features. "Zouo is exacting her revenge. Kagome, you will need to stay with me, and your family, too. You will live in a wing of my home. Sango," Sesshomaru looked over at the girl. "Get a death toll. Have the morgue come pick up the bodies. And send apology letters to the families of the deceased. We don't need to look like assholes. This is bad enough already." Sesshomaru watched Kagome for a minute, and noticed something strange. "Higurashi, Do your eyes normally change colors?"

"What?" Kagome looked at her compact, that somehow, didn't get broken in the turmoil. Her eyes were changing all types of colors. "What's happening to me?"

"The mix of your blood must have done something to her, Sesshomaru," Sango said. "I think you had better go home and have your doctor look at her."

"You're correct, Sango." Sesshomaru said. "Have my driver pick up Kagome's family." He picked Kagome up bridal style, and nodded to Sango. "Be fast about it."

"Yes sir." Sango started making frantic phone calls.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, suddenly exhausted.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru said.

"What's going to happen to me?" Kagome said, her speech muffled because her head was buried in his chest.

"We will soon find out." Sesshomaru said. He ran out towards his Ferrari. He laid Kagome in his back seat and took off light-speed out of the parking lot.

For some reason, Sesshomaru suddenly hoped that saving her life was a good enough reason for her not to be mad at him anymore. The rabbit wasn't even cold, he had just wanted to see what she would do. He looked at her in his backseat.

**She would be an interesting mate, don't you think?** His inner beast laughed._ I don't have time for a mate. _**Inuyasha got a mate before you did. Doesn't that make you pissed? Your younger, **_**half**_** brother got a mate before you did. **_Shut up. I don't need to hear this. _**Yes you do. When you realize it, you will understand that humans aren't that bad. They make interesting mating partners.**_ Shut UP! _**You do realize that, because you committed the blood ritual, you must mate with Kagome before the end of the year? **_SHUT UP!!_

Sesshomaru finally quieted his inner beast enough to hear his own thoughts. But the beast had a point. Inuyasha had gotten a mate before he did. And that was bragging rights. And Sesshomaru, being suddenly over taken by desire, drove 100 km faster than the speed limit allowed.

--

A/N: Well, now, wasn't that an interesting turn of events? PLEASE BE SURE TO RATE AND REVIEW!


	4. The Blood Ritual, Part 2: Telling Kagome

I like to keep it comin! Here's another update!!

JUST A WARNING it gets a little lemon scented in here, just letting ya know.

Enjoy the story! 3 sesshomaruslittlesister

Chapter 4 – The Blood Ritual Part 2: Telling Kagome

Kagome awoke to find herself in unfamiliar bed sheets. She tried to sit up but found that she was extremely stiff. She looked around the unfamiliar room, and took notice that Sesshomaru was watching her from the dark corner.

"Do you feel any different?" he asked.

"No, just stiff." Kagome asked, puzzled. "Why?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked as if in deep thought.

"Why, Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked worried. What was going to happen to her?

"After the Ball, I will tell you." Sesshomaru said. "Until then, stay here. My staff will take care of you."

And Sesshomaru left the room, leaving Kagome to wonder what the hell was going on.

--

Sesshomaru battled within himself after he left Kagome in the room.

**You should have told her. **_It's not time yet. _**It doesn't matter. You should have told her. You have until tomorrow to tell her. **_I am aware of that. _**Well, as long as you know, you should do it by the end of the night. And after that, you only have two weeks to convince her to mate with you. **_I am aware of that. _**You do remember what happens if you don't mate with her, right? She'll die. She'd make an excellent mate. I don't see why you just don't mate with her now. **_Because that would be rude. I want to tell her the options. _

Sesshomaru began to doubt himself, something that hasn't happened since he was in his little. He wasn't sure how Kagome would take it. He picked up his cell phone. "Tanoshii, I need that kimono now."

In a matter of sheer minutes, Tanoshii was at the Taisho mansion with a brown package in her hands. Sesshomaru took the passage, and Tanoshii disintegrated in front of him. Her cackling was heard as the thunder in the sky.

--

"WHY DIDN'T THAT WORK!" Zouo was pissed. "Mutherfucker!" Her apartment was in ruins. "ADARIAN!"

"Coming, Zouo." Adarian was bored with his sister's anger. "What do you want?"

"The Higurashi girl, that Sesshy-kun is taking to the Ball? I want you to lure her away and kill her." Zouo's manical grin was boring into Adarian's face.

"What makes you think that once the girl is dead Sesshomaru is going to come back to you? He thinks you're annoying. I read his thoughts about you when you were at the ball." Adarian said, actually thinking logically. "I read his thoughts recently, too. He commited the Blood Ritual with her. He has no choice but to mate with her."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Zouo screamed in anger. "Then capture her. And let's hold her hostage."

"He's protecting her, Zouo. They sleep in the same room, the same bed, if Sesshomaru is really tired. She's at his house. And there are four hundred youkai guards that had recently been put up around the perimeter. Plus the barrier put up by Inutaisho around his son's rooms. Only those wanted can get in."

"THEN THINK OF SOMETHING!!" Zouo screamed at her brother.

"After my nap." Adarian loved torturing his sister. She watched with furious eyes as Adarian went back into his room for another seven hour nap.

--

"You really don't need to call me miss. It's just Kagome." Kagome said to the hundredth servant that she had ran into this morning. She had gone exploring around Sesshomaru's lavish home. _Mansion, more like it._ Kagome thought. Kagome wasn't paying attention and suddenly ran into a wall. _This is a very warm wall, _she thought. But then she realized the wall had a heart beat. She looked up. "Sesshomaru!" she blushed crimson for being such a klutz.

"I have your kimono. We need to see if it fits." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand, and led her back to their room.

"Here." Sesshomaru opened the package and showed Kagome a beautiful kimono.

"Oh my." Kagome was speechless. It was exactly like she had hoped for. "Where should I try it on?"

"Here." Sesshomaru said, sitting on his bed. "There is a changing screen over there." He pointed over towards the wall where the interestingly designed screen was.

"Oh, all right." Blushing because she realized she would be changing in the same room as Sesshomaru, Kagome rushed behind the screen. Stripping off her new pajama's, provided by Murasaki, Kagome pulled on the nagajuban, then the Kimono, like her recent classes taught her so. She stepped out from behind the screen to show Sesshomaru. "What do you think?" she asked.

**Mate with her, now, don't give a damn about formalities, just fucking tell her! We need her, she'd give great pups, just tell her. TELL HER!! **Sesshomaru's inner beast screamed at him. He was having the same thoughts, and he finally decided.

"Kagome," he began. "Do you know of the Blood Ritual between youkai and humans?"

"Yes," Kagome was wondering what the hell this had to do with how she looked. But then she caught on. "Sesshomaru, when I was attacked, did you commit the Blood Ritual with me?" Kagome was hoping, severely hoping she was wrong.

"Yes, and I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said.

"You're….." Kagome was trying to comprehend this. "Sorry." She was shocked. "Sesshomaru, no offense, but have you ever been sorry?"

"Not since my first decade." Sesshomaru looked up at her, his mask shattered. His eyes were red. Kagome stepped back. "Don't worry, Kagome. My inner beast wants to mate with you now. But I want to wait."

"Why? So I have less time to live?" Kagome was infuriated. "Why did you do that? Now its either death or mating prematurely with you! My only options!"

"Your miko powers were dimmed by the wolf's poisonous fangs. I do not know how Zouo got the wolf to have poisonous fangs, but she did. That fucking bitch," Sesshomaru said. "If I had left it up to human doctors, you would have been dead by the time you got to the hospital. It was the only option. Otherwise you wouldn't be alive right now." Sesshomaru's face, that beautiful face, had lost all of its composure. He was asking for forgiveness.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said. Kagome sat down on the bed next to him, and he put her arm around her. She smiled at him. "You didn't answer my question. How do I look?"

"Good enough to eat." Sesshomaru looked at her face, her beautiful face, with eyes the color of the chocolates his mother used to love so much. His nose twitched with her new scent. And it was driving him wild.

Kagome knew that she was aroused. But she couldn't help it. The infallible Sesshomaru Taisho, who was never sorry, never showed any emotions, had just done both. Kagome hoped that what she was about to do next didn't interfere with the time she had.

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting Kagome to kiss him. It was…._Heavenly, _he thought. **FINALLY! This, this girl, is perfect. I'm sure she'll survive the transformation. **

Kagome felt Sesshomaru push back into her kiss. She pushed harder, her tongue licking his lower lip. She pressed Sesshomaru onto his bed, her abdomen being pressed against with something. It made her smile.

Sesshomaru loved it when she smiled. He knew that tonight wasn't the time to mate with her. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said. "Not tonight, but when, when?"

"I want it to be Christmas Eve. That would be one hell of Christmas present." Kagome giggled. She played with Sesshomaru's hair, while Sesshomaru ran his hands over her body.

" Christmas it is."

Hey, so howd you like it?

Do you think I should change the rating? I give warnings, but I want people to read my story, and T rated stories are more read, I think. Maybe a warning would do it? I don't know, but be sure to RATE AND REVIEW!

3 sesshomaruslittlesister


	5. The Blood Ritual, Part 3:

I would like to take this time out to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for their wonderful reviews!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 5- The Blood Ritual Part 3: The family Informed, the True Nature Revealed!

--

Kagome knew that, in some crazy turn of events, she loved and was going to mate with Sesshomaru Taisho. She sat next to him at dinner that night, wearing more clothes provided by Murasaki. Inuyasha was watching her with interest. Then he finally spoke.

"So you're the one who's finally proven that Sesshomaru's not gay?" Inuyasha said, getting a slap from both his mother and Murasaki.

"Well, if you wanna be an asshole, Inuyasha, then that would be a yes," Kagome decided to combat his assholeness with some venom of her own.

"Let's play nice, now, my children." Inutaisho looked at the mothers of his children fondly. Izayoi and Sessmara (you can guess which one is which) looked at their mate with the same fondness. "So, Kagome, how did you meet my son?" Inutaisho inquired.

"Through work," Kagome said, trying to be as calm as possible. "I'm his personal secretary."

"That's one hell of a job you got there," Inuyasha mumbled slyly. Murasaki glared at him.

"I'm told you're a miko?" Inutaisho asked. "Normally Sesshomaru would go for something more…demonic. No offense meant," he added.

"You didn't tell them why?" Kagome asked her beloved. Sesshomaru shook his head, and then began to speak.

"The Blood Ritual." He said simply.

The family looked on in shock. "What?" he asked.

"The Blood Ritual, with a human?" Inutaisho asked, appalled. "You know what will happen. Izayoi barely made it through the transformation."

"What transformation?" Kagome asked, now scared of what this was going to entail.

"When I committed the transformation, I was in the intensive care unit for days," Izayoi said. "I was changing from human to youkai."

"I'm going to become a youkai? Like Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and let me tell you, it's no fun ride." Murasaki said. Kagome realized that Murasaki must have changed, too.

"However, Kagome will not stay in the intensive care unit. She will stay here." Sesshomaru's phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment." He got up and left the dining room, only to return with Kagome's family trailing behind him.

"Its so cool that you're gonna be a youkai, sis! Can I be a youkai too?" Souta asked his big sister, running up and giving her a hug. "You're eyes are amazing! Why are they doing that?"

"Only if a youkai commits the Blood Ritual with you, Souta." Kagome said to her little brother. "Sesshomaru made them change colors."

"So, is this the family of my new son-in-law?" Kagome's mother asked tentatively.

"Yes. And welcome to the Taisho family, Mrs. Higurashi." Inutaisho greeted Kagome's mother with the formality that she deserved. "Now Sesshomaru, why can't Kagome stay in the ICU? She'd be safe there."

"No she wouldn't. Zouo, my past date, had her pet try and kill Kagome, the reason the Blood Ritual began in the first place. Father," Sesshomaru said. "I need you to put a barrier on the house. I don't need Zouo getting into places she's not wanted. Even if she could get past the guards. I want nothing to happen."

"Understood." Inutaisho stood up. "Well, that's a matter to attend to now, if it wants to be finished by tomorrow morning. Loves, go to sleep." Inutaisho said to his mates. "I will be along later. Sesshomaru." He looked at his eldest son. "Go and take Kagome. You need this to be finished as soon as possible.

"Sesshomaru, I want to be Christmas Eve, not tonight," Kagome said. "We can't wait until tomorrow night after the Ball?"

"We can, if that's what you want." Sesshomaru moved closer to his soon-to-be mate in his bed.

"Where did you get all this fur? It's so beautiful." Kagome said, taking notice of the snow white fur bedspread that Sesshomaru had.

"Its mine." Sesshomaru showed Kagome his legs. "I transformed and had servants shave my legs. It makes a good blanket. I thought you might like it."

Kagome giggled at his clean-shaven legs.

"Don't worry; they'll be like they were before tomorrow ends." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. Her eyes had settled into a light pink hue. "Pink is a good color for you."

Kagome slipped off his bed shirt. "Thanks," Kagome said, and she began kissing his chest.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" Sesshomaru, feeling his arousal and smelling hers come on.

"I want to get acquainted with the body I will be mating with." Kagome ran her fingers over his chest, so lightly that it sent shivers all over both of their backs.

"Tomorrow, my little Kagome, when tomorrow comes, you will get acquainted as you need to be. But for now, we sleep." Sesshomaru took Kagome in his arms, and they fell asleep.

--

"I've thought of something, Zouo," Adarian looked at his big sister with a feeling of pride.

"What is it, Adarian? Something devious, I hope." Zouo looked at her little brother for answers.

"You still have an invitation to the ball, correct? Just lead Kagome away from Sesshomaru there and poison her. It's not that hard, they haven't mated yet." Adarian gave Zouo his simplest plan.

"That just might work," Zouo looked at her brother. "You'd never know it by looking at you, Adarian, but you're pretty sharp."

"I thank you for the complement. But now, I must go and find my mate, I'm sure she has missed me…" Adarian was hoping that she would be finished being mad at him, I mean, really, it was just a vase….

I apologize for it being short, but if I continued the flow would be all screwed up, so…yeah!

RATE AND REVIEW, PLEASE!

sesshomaruslittlesister


	6. Postponed

Here is another update

Here is another update! Don't you love me?

On with the story!

--

Chapter 6 – The Blood Ritual Complete!

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with a feeling of pride. _Out of all the girls, it's me. I'm his mate! _She was beaming at him as he got dressed.

"Kagome, if you take any longer to get dressed, I will have to dress you." Sesshomaru said, his eyes full of boyish mischief that no one else but his own mother has seen.

"Eep!" Kagome said, then rushed to put on her satin kimono. "I can't believe that it's already Christmas Eve!" Kagome beamed, her pink eyes shining with excitement. "Aren't you happy?"

"You have no idea." A smile graced Sesshomaru's features, making them even more perfect. He looked amazing in his warrior's uniform (what he wears in the show.)

"You should wear that all the time. It looks really natural on you," Kagome said. (hahaha I know right?)

"And you should wear nothing. That looks really natural on you," Sesshomaru said.

"Not until tonight, my sweet." Kagome said, running her hand along his side.

**But I want it **_**now….**__Shut up. She said later. It will happen. I'm patient, now so are you._ Sesshomaru scolded his inner beast. "Kagome," He began.

"Yes?" Kagome looked at the man she was going to mate.

"Are you sure you want to do this so soon? I mean, we barely know each other. We could wait…" Sesshomaru said, hoping that this wouldn't matter.

"Sesshomaru, its either I mate with you, or I die. The least that can be done is that it's some form of gift.." Kagome said. Sesshomaru was relieved.

"Lets go. We don't want our guests to think we're rude." Sesshomaru offered Kagome his arm and they left for his car together.

--

Zouo waited at the door patiently. She would wait forever for her Sesshomaru, and tonight she would make sure that he became hers.

"Staring like that won't make him come faster," Adarian crept up behind his elder sister, startling her.(She's pretty thick headed for a demon, huh?)

"I don't care. He's mine." Zouo said defiantly.

"Adarian!" a slim, blonde, usagi youkai was calling Adarian by the dance floor.

"Coming, Yuki!" Adarian rushed off towards his mate.

"That Yuki is such an annoyance.." Zouo said, as Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in the door. Zouo quickly masked her scent and youki so Sesshomaru wouldn't know she was here.

As they walked into the grand building, the awaiting guests gave Sesshomaru and Kagome a deafening applause. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru immediately took notice that Zouo's youki was here, but then it disappeared.

"Kagome, be careful.." Sesshomaru said. "She's here, just hiding herself. Be on your guard, at all times. Don't leave my side."

"Of course, Sesshomaru." Kagome said, latching on to his arm.

Zouo's keen hearing picked up on this. _Damn, _she thought._ I'll just have to wait until she goes to the bathroom. _

Which, in retrospect, didn't take long at all.

--

Kagome spent most of the night meeting all of Sesshomaru's colleagues, important investors, and the countless cousins he had. She had spent some time with Sango, who, right in the middle of a conversation, was suddenly dragged onto the dance floor by her sexually overactive date. Finally, after three hours, Kagome had filled up on wine and asked to go to the bathroom.

Right where Zouo was waiting.

"Hello, there" Zouo said, smiling to sweetly.

"Hello." Kagome said, not noticing and quickly rushing into the nearest stall. Coming out a few minutes later, Kagome was shocked as the girl that had said hello was still standing here. "Are you okay?" wondering if the girl was sick, to be stuck in the bathroom all night.

"Never better," Zouo was surprised on how easily her brother's plan worked.

Kagome finished washing her hands and made towards the door, when Zouo quickly stepped in front of her. Barring off the door and picking Kagome up by the throat in one swift movement, Zouo knew this plan would work, nice and easy.

"You're…Zouo…." Kagome choked out.

"You got that right, baby. This is what you get for stealing Sesshomaru away from me." Zouo grinned sickly.

"Sess…Sess.." Kagome tried.

And then she succeeded. "SESSHOMARU!!"

--

Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's and Inutaisho's ears perked up at Kagome's pitiful scream. They all ran towards the women's bathroom, where they sensed it came from. Inuyasha rammed open the door with a well aimed kick. There lay Kagome, neck bruised, her limbs bleeding. Zouo lay beneath her, shocked and scared.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red at the sight of Kagome's blood. "**YOU." **his inner beast spoke for him. "**YOU WILL DIE." **His nails oozed poison.

"Sesshomaru, wait! Let us move Kagome first!" Inuyasha and Inutaisho grabbed Kagome out of the way, just as Sesshomaru launched his attack. In less than ten minutes, the bathroom of the Grand Tokyo Hall was covered in usagi youkai blood. Sesshomaru regained control of himself and moved towards Kagome, who was regaining consciousness.

"How did I not die? She injured me-" Kagome sad up, puzzled. Her torso swayed and she was caught by Sesshomaru's waiting arms.

"My blood still courses in your veins. You will not die." Sesshomaru picked Kagome up. "Father, we will be leaving now."

"Of course. I will take care of everything here." Inutaisho turned and began calming the wondering crowd.

Kagome couldn't believe that she was so easily tricked. She looked up at Sesshomaru from his lap, as he drove her home.

"I'm sorry for being weak, Sesshomaru." Kagome's eyes sprung up with tears.

"It's not your fault. You're still human." Sesshomaru said. They arrived at the house. Kagome tried to sit up. "Don't move," Sesshomaru put his hand on Kagome's stomach. "It will only take longer for you to recover."

"When will I be better?" Kagome asked.

"In a few hours." Sesshomaru looked at the clock. It read 11 pm.

"But that means…" Kagome said, her eyes searching Sesshomaru for….something.

"It means we will postpone our mating for a little while.." Sesshomaru said, taking Kagome's hand. "It will be fine."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, then her weariness overtook her and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Finally Together

Im SOOO sorry for not reposting sooner!!!

I had the biggest writers block ive ever had.

But here you go!

Chapter Seven- Finally Together

Kagome awoke in Sesshomaru's bedroom,still wearing her shredded evening gown from the Ball, her body sore but in no serious pain. Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, wearing a pair of plaid fleece pajama bottoms and a white beater.

She held her arms out to him, beckoning him to come closer. He obliged, sliding beneath the silken sheets. She cuddled into him, his arms wrapping protectively around her.

"Merry Christmas," Kagome said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Merry Christmas, darling." Sesshomaru kissed her forehead.

Kagome tilted her face up, leaning her face forward so she could kiss him. He leaned toward her, and Kagome eagerly kissed him. Sesshomaru realized how much he wanted to mount her, to make her scream his name. But he waited, and he wanted to know so much what she wanted to do.

Kagome kissed him, hungry for his love, his touch, his protection. She could feel the demon in her rise, her energy rippled. Sesshomaru gently placed one of his hands behind her head, entwining his fingers in her hair, while the other hand came to rest gently on her hip. Kagome placed her hands on his chest, then moved her one hand to his hair gripping it so she was pulling it. Sesshomaru did the same to her, careful not to hurt her…to badly. She was suddenly on top of him kissing him with even more force and hunger than before. Sesshomaru was surprised she could overpower him. But she would know what his power was soon enough.

"Can I give you my present now?" Kagome said, her eyes locking hungrily with Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru bent and kissed her neck, his tongue tracing all the way up to her jaw-line, her body tingling from want. "Please, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, breathing heavily, "No teasing!"

"But where is the fun in that," Sesshomaru said, but Kagome bit his neck and at that moment his beast took over.

(I decided to skip the crazy sex scene, you know what Sessho's like when he's horny xD)

Several hours, a broken nightstand, some ripped silk and cotton later, Kagome and Sesshomaru were taking a soak in the indoor hottub.

"Have you always been that good?" Kagome said, her head lolling to the side.

"This Sesshomaru has always been confident in his ablilites," Sesshomaru said, smirking.

"Why do you talk about yourself in the third person?" Kagome asked.

"I don't have to, its just a reflex." Sesshomaru said. "It makes all of my opponents angry and I think its funny."

"Well, I hope you don't mind, but I would prefer if you refer to yourself in first person when we're alone together." Kagome smiled happily.

A telephone rang in the distance. A servant was heard outside the door. "Your mother, Mr. Taisho."

"Please tell her this Sesshomaru will have to call her back."

"Yes, sir." The servant left the room and Sesshomaru pounced on his new mate, showering her with kisses.

"Do you like Christmas, Kagome?" Sesshomaru said, nuzzling into her ear.  
"Very much so." Kagome giggled.

"I have a surprise for you." Sesshomaru covered Kagome's eyes and he took her in the direction of his study. Letting them go, Kagome gasped.

"Ohmigosh!" Kagome stood beneath a very large pile of gifts.

"They're all yours," Sesshomaru said, gently kissing her naked shoulder.

Kagome squealed and started into the presents. After she was done, she looked up at her mate and smiled. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Thank you, Kagome. For if it were not for you, I would still be the Ice Prince _all_ the time."

They went and put clothes on, Kagome with fleece pajama pants and a tank top and Sesshomaru with just fleece pajama pants.

"Do you mind if we take a nap before dinner?" Kagome said, snuggling into the thick silken sheets of Sesshomaru's – and now her – bed.

"I don't mind," Sesshomaru swiftly entered the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas, my Sesshomaru," Kagome muttered sleepily.

"Merry Christmas, my Kagome," and with that they both fell into a slumber.

There it is! I hope every one likes it!

I know its kinda (or redonkulusly) late.

Please Review!!!

Ps. Please feel free to let me know what you would love to happen with the plot in the story =]


	8. Revenge part 1?

I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own (or pwn, for that matter) any of the Inuyasha characters or any part of the franchise. (although, a plushie would be nice…)

Chapter 8- Revenge… part 1?

Adarian had come back inside of the Taisho Company Ball to mass chaos. His sister had been killed, he knew, and his father was furious for sure. Suprising to most, Adarian felt no grievance for his sister- they had grown up separately, for he spent most of his young life in boarding school, and when they were together, they didn't spend much time together, and when they did, she was cruel and dominating. There were scars from when she let loose her German Sheppard on his 4th birthday.

But his father wanted revenge. And what his father wanted, he wanted. And he got it. Just like his seven different wives. Of course, none of them knew about each other.

He had been given strict instructions. He was to capture Sesshomaru's mate, Kagome, and take her hostage on his family's private island. Sesshomaru would have a handful to deal with.

Because those boarding schools were assassin schools.

Kagome felt something in the air as she got dressed for her day. She smiled at the thought of Sesshomaru talking to his mother on Christmas day. Now, a week later, Sesshomaru would be coming home from work anytime now, and she brushed off the feeling as she was just tense. She was worried- what else would she feel while waiting for her transformation to begin?

Suddenly she heard a single footstep. "Sesshomaru?" she called out.

"Sesshomaru's not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep." Adarian slipped up behind Kagome, expertly slipping a blindfold around her eyes and keeping a knife to her throat, pushing her down on the bed. "Beep."

"What do you want with me?" Kagome said, her voice trembling with fear.

"I, personally, don't want anything with you, just a little something from you." Adarian sounded bored, but he laughed quietly as her body stiffened. "No, nothing like that, I promise. If you would come quietly, it would make my job so much easier."

"Would you at least tell me why I'm being taken?" Kagome's voice was tense.

"My father's pissed that your boyfriend killed my sister."

"You're Adarian? Zuou's brother?" her voice cracked.

"The one and only, full brother anyway." He tried to sound a little interested in what she had to say. "I see you're his actual mate now. Pretty soon you'll be going through the change. I'm sure my father would just prefer to watch you suffer, then kill you when its almost over."

Kagome let out a whimper. '_Sesshomaru, where are you?' _She thought.

"He'll be tied up in a meeting for the next ten minutes. I have nine to get you where I need to get you. So if you'd please, you can either come conscious, or unconscious, up to you." Adarian kissed her neck. "Sorry, wanted to do that for a little while."

"Did you read my mind?" Kagome asked nervously, her body trembling.

"Yes. I also know you're thinking that maybe if we had sex you'd be free." Adarian sounded amused. "So quick to give it up, eh?"

"I'm thinking of how we were taught in school to get away. If that's what they wanted, more often than not they'd leave you after they were done." Kagome was insulted. She wasn't a slut.

"I didn't say you were a slut. But, of course, if you wanted me to save you, that would be the choicest option," Adarian leaned into her hair and smelled it. "You are….delicious. Apples?" His face traveled downward, his lips brushing over the sensitive skin of her neck, his stance never loosening. Her hands were trapped beneath his body, which was covered in a substance that felt like cotton, but strong like titanium.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Kagome was puzzled.

"Dragon fur, actually."

Kagome was taken aback. Dragon _fur_?

"Yes, dragons have fur. After you de-scale them." Adarian laughed a little bit. "I suppose you would call it Dragon insulation. I got this off a transformed dragon youkai."

"Ugh.." Kagome was dazed. She tried to keep her mind blank.

"You got the idea." Adarian realized what she was doing. So he proceeded to nuzzle her neck. He ripped the back of her shirt with his teeth and started kissing her shoulder. He suddenly (and Kagome had no idea how he did it) had flipped Kagome over and started nuzzling his way down her chest. "So how much do you want me?"

"I have a mate.." Kagome's breathing was shallow with fear.

"You can always get another mate," Adarian had his mouth on her collarbone. "My father has seven."

"I don't want you as a mate!" she breathed in to scream but she felt the knife at her throat, piercing her skin so that a single drop of blood landed on the bed. She held her tongue.

"Atta girl." Adarian knew he only had four minute before Sesshomaru left for his estate. "We'll continue our fun later." He picked up Kagome and dashed through her open window, running as fast as he could in the direction of the nearest airport, and his awaiting plane.

Sesshomaru came home to an empty house. He didn't feel Kagome's invigorating presence as he made his way up the spiral staircase leading to their personal quarters. It was…stale. Old. Had she left? Did he not make the dangers of traveling alone in her state clear enough? He suddenly sensed the unfamiliar aura. Or….was it really that unfamiliar? It was similar to Zuou's….perhaps….

"No," Sesshomaru leapt the last dozen stairs and burst through the door.

"NO!"

Kagome's blood had been spilt on his white satin bed sheets. He knew Adarian well. They had gone to university together, at least, until he withdrew to continue some sort of training his family had hushed up. But Sesshomaru knew what kind of training.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru put his fist through a wall, leaving a clean, fresh hole, the pressure evenly distributed through his hand.

"Jaken!" a small, toadlike servant appeared at his side. "Prepare my personal jet. Clean my weapons."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken had known Sesshomaru since his birth. Jaken knew the fury burning in his master's eyes would not yield or cease until he had his compensation. Jaken had smelled the mixture of scents of Adarian and Kagome- he had wanted to mate his his master's property.

Unfortunately, Jaken knew, that Adarian would die.

It was a shame, too. He was a nice looking kid.

Well, how'd you like it? I tried to make it longer, but I don't think it worked out too well.

Please feel free to give suggestions in your reviews!

Please review!!

Love,

sesshomaruslittlesister =]


	9. Revenge part 2

So it appears I have some readers asking for me to include crazy sex scenes? But I don't want to up the rating…

So I've decided to just put a warning on the chapter title. And right before the section. So I think the readers will be ample warned. Right?

But anyway~

In our last chapter of Apple Scented, Adarian was on a mission for his father after Zuou's death. Tracking Kagome down, he ambushed and kidnapped her while Sesshomaru was at work. Furious, Sesshomaru is on a rampage, desperately trying to find Kagome before anything else happens to her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of the Inuyasha Franchise. (although, a plushie would be nice =])

Revenge- part 2!

Kagome was on a bed, sleeping fitfully. Well, she was chained naked to a bed, sleeping fitfully. Mr. Ansatsusha was pleased, and he let Adarian have full control of her torture- or lack thereof, at this point. Adarian just loved watching her sleep, her thoughts all to his own. No one else knew that he could read minds- Zuou was the only one, but she was dead now.

He listened to Kagome's thoughts. Of Sesshomaru, of their mating (which was interesting to him, he felt himself get excited) and then she her dream finally got to the part where he, himself, mated her. He didn't like it. She pictured him as being rough and unforgiving, doing everything forcefully. He knew he had little time to do what he pleased with her- Sesshomaru was getting closer every second. His father hadn't withdrawn investments in Taisho corp, however, to the surprise to the public. Taisho corp was just too profitable, he had said. Not like that mattered now. Now, when, finally, Kagome was waking up.

"Where…" her voice was weak.

"My personal island." Adarian sat on the bed at her feet. "You know, I had no intentions of mating with you until I smelled you. You know that even when you're not wearing perfume you smell like apples? I thought that was nice."

"Can I have clothes?" Kagome pleaded. "I feel so…disgusting."

"Now why would you say that? You're beautiful." Adarian was glad he had put her on drugs. It made overpowering her easier.

"I'll purify you if you come any closer.." Kagome tried to sound menacing. Her voice cracked painfully.

"I drugged you. It's a special drug, one my sister had made herself, to prevent the use of any extra powers. So no miko powers for you." Adarian said, his fingers tracing the outline of her body.

"Adarian!" a booming voice sounded down the hallway. Mr. Ansatsusha, a well kept youkai, walked into the bedroom. Upon seeing Kagome, he smiled and laughed. "Well, Adarian! You want to have fun with the ningen?" He gave Adarian a pat on the back. "Well, at least this one is pretty. Perhaps, when you are done, you'll let your old man have a turn." He gave his son a wink.

"Father, you have plenty of other women at your disposal." Adarian was angry. For his father to think that he would share his prize? The scent of anger and insult laced the room.

"Son, calm yourself." Mr. Ansatsusha said firmly. "She's my prisoner, as well. And if I want to have my fun with her, I have every right."

"No, you don't." Adarian was pissed. It emanated from his every pore. "She's mine. To take care of, to torture…" he paused, looking over Kagome, who was trying to back away to a corner of the bed. "To mate." He was almost insulted by the thoughts of shock and fear coming from Kagome.

His pleasant thoughts of Kagome were replaced by the thoughts coming from his father- his father was picturing their mating.

"Father…" Adarian chose his words carefully. "I know you would like to mate with her too, but she is who I've chosen. She's mine, and no one elses."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whimpered pitifully. "What about how I feel?"

"You'll change your mind eventually." Mr. Ansatsusha said, brushing off the front of his suit jacket. "If Adarian wants you, then I'll do everything in my power for it to be so. Even if that includes killing your beloved Sesshomaru," he smiled wickedly.

Kagome cried. The tears came, nonstop, her body shaking.

"Father, I'd appreciate it if you would leave us be," Adarian felt his heart tear at the sight of Kagome's tears.

"Whatever you say, son." And with that Mr. Ansatsusha left the room.

"Why don't you understand that I love Sesshomaru?" Kagome sobbed. "I chose him, n-not you!"

"You didn't know me." Adarian kissed her forehead. "I love you more than he ever could. The only thing that stands between us is him," Kagome whimpered. "And you, if you continue to be unwilling. But that is easily fixed," Adarian kissed Kagome's neck, where he saw Sesshomaru's mating mark. "Did you know you had this?" He held up a mirror.

"N-no.." Kagome was confused, but in awe. The mark was a beautiful purple, in the shape of a magnificent dog with a pale crescent moon on its forehead. Wouldn't have Sesshomaru showed her that?

"The mating mark, usually appears right after the mating. But, because of the use of the blood ritual, it wouldn't have appeared until the transformation began." Adarian smiled into her neck. "But marks can be changed."

Kagome stiffened. She felt his fangs against her neck. "Wait! Please stop!"

"I want you, Kagome," Adarian kissed her neck again.

"Please, if…if we were to mate, I'd want to know you a little better before we did so."

"You barely knew Sesshomaru." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but we lived together, and I learned a lot about him in a short amount of time. It's like we are meant to be together." Kagome got a glassy look over her eyes, and she collapsed into a slumber.

"She looks like a goddess." Adarian said to himself. "Yuki?"

"Yes, sir." Yuki, a pretty maidservant, walked into the room. She was the one he had taken to the ball, and now, she had a glossy look to her eyes.

"Go get Kagome clothes."

"Yes sir." And she left the room.

Adarian laid down on the bed next to Kagome. Looking at her face, peaceful and serene, made his mouth water. His lips moved closer to hers, until they connected.

He channeled all his energy into Kagome. Her eyes opened, but they were not the same pink they had once been. Her eyes had glossed over, like Yuki's.

"I love you, Adarian." Her mouth locked with his, and at that moment, her restraints broke, and her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms locked behind his neck. Adarian heard her mind scream against what she was doing, but he didn't care. The mind would soon succumb to his needs as well.

Unbeknownst to Adarian, his father was standing outside the door. He chuckled to himself. Adarian never knew that his father had the same powers as Adarain. But that pat on the back did it. Adarian was acting on his father's will now, whether Adarian knew it or not, Adarian was now his fathers puppet.

And the perfect target for Sesshomaru.

***

Sesshomaru felt his mates mind. Not that Adarian knew that. His heritage allowed him to connect with his mate's mind in ways that no other bond could allow.

And he felt what she was going though now.

He saw Adarian in her eyes, the pressure of his lips against her own, the feeling of his bulge against her. He knew Adarian's father had wanted Kagome too, but he had defended her against him. He had to give the boy credit for that. But to kiss his mate.. unfortunately, Adarian would suffer. He would suffer greatly.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's composure was never broken. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir." Jaken took pride in his work. "Your family wishes to accompany you, for they view Kagome as their own as well."

"All of them?" Sesshomaru was mildly annoyed.

"Yes, sir. Your father and step-mother, your mother, and Inuyasha and his mate."

"I suppose they can go." A hoot was heard downstairs. "They have ten seconds to be ready."

"We already are." Inu Taisho was standing in the doorway of Sesshomaru's bedroom. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a beater. "I like to be comfortable when I kill, it makes the experience more enjoyable."

"He taught me how to kill," Izayoi smiled sheepishly, looking at her mate and holding a deadly katana.

"I taught Murasaki," Inuyasha walked in with Murasaki. "I suppose Kagome already knows how?"

"She is possessed." His family's eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru's eyes had a primal fire burning behind them. "He wants to mate with her, and in her condition now she will allowed it physically, but it will mentally scar her."

"Well, what are we gonna do about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are on the island. We are going to kill them all, of course." Inu Taisho looked determined.

"Yes, but we need a plan. And we need one fast." Izayoi said.

***

Here's another chapter!!!

I hope everyone is pleased with the chapter!

=D

Love,

sesshomaruslittlesister


	10. Chapter 10 teaser

Arrrgghhhhhh!!!!!!!! Writers block!

But heres a teaser. Sorry, but its all I got so far. XD

**Recap**

"He taught me how to kill," Izayoi smiled sheepishly, looking at her mate and holding a deadly katana.

"I taught Murasaki," Inuyasha walked in with Murasaki. "I suppose Kagome already knows how?"

"She is possessed." His family's eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru's eyes had a primal fire burning behind them. "He wants to mate with her, and in her condition now she will allowed it physically, but it will mentally scar her."

"Well, what are we gonna do about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are on the island. We are going to kill them all, of course." Inu Taisho looked determined.

"Yes, but we need a plan. And we need one fast." Izayoi said.

**End Recap**

--

The Taisho clan was dashing towards the Ansatsusha private island.

"So, Father, take the eastern entrance, Inuyasha, the southern, Murasaki and Izayoi, the northern, and I will take the western," Sesshomaru's said.

"Hai!" the group split up, each group taking their assigned directions.

Sesshomaru ran over the plan in his mind again. InuTaisho would create a diversion, and then two minutes later, the rest of them would rush the fortress.

--

Ansatsusha felt the presence of the youkai and hanyou coming closer to the island. He motioned to the nearest servant.

"Hai, sir." The servant bowed.

"Alert the guard. Code Dog."

--

Sesshomaru felt the presence of Kagome coming closer. His adrenaline grew stronger, and his eyes grew redder. He sped his pace, desperately trying to save his mate from a fate he could not save her from.

--

Adarian awoke next to Kagome, her body perfectly fitted beneath his. He felt his hand reach to stroke her side, and he realized he had no power over it. He tried to pull his hand back and it made no attempt to do so.

"Did you ever wonder where you got your powers, Adarian?" His fathers voice was eminating behind him, and he felt his anger burning.

"How dare you. How fucking DARE YOU!" Adarian made a move to get up, but his father just as easily made him bend down in front of him.

"You have no power of your body, Adarian. You know how this works." Adarian stood, his eyes forced open by his father's will. His eyes were filled with lust as they trailed over Kagome's form.

"It looks like she's awake." Adarian's body was forced to turn around, he was now looking into the eyes of the still naked Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of this, he forced me to, I couldn't help it-" his voice was cut off suddenly, as if some one closed his throat up.

"Adarian?" Kagome's eyes were no longer glassy, and she felt her miko powers coming back to her.

"Adarian…you didn't tell me our friend was a miko," Ansatsusha's eyes lit up with interest. "This should make things…interesting."

Adarian was looking for a slip in his bindings. The one drawback to their powers- there was always a loophole- if you were strong enough to break it, that is.

Kagome backed into the corner of the room as Ansatsusha came closer towards her. She was trying to gather her powers- to repel him, to shield herself, to do _something._ "Wha…what did you make him do?" Kagome feared for Adarian's life.

Ansatsusha has a wicked smile on his face. "He had sex with you, dear."

--

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. He sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was there, the apple blossoms that reminded him of his childhood, but there was another scent mixed, a scent that was not his own. His demon could not be held back any longer. A magnificent white dog erupted out of where Sesshomaru was standing, bolting for its assigned entrance, destroying everything in its path.


	11. End Revenge

Arrrgghhhhhh!!!!!!!! Writers block!

**Recap**

"He taught me how to kill," Izayoi smiled sheepishly, looking at her mate and holding a deadly katana.

"I taught Murasaki," Inuyasha walked in with Murasaki. "I suppose Kagome already knows how?"

"She is possessed." His family's eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru's eyes had a primal fire burning behind them. "He wants to mate with her, and in her condition now she will allow it physically, but it will mentally scar her."

"Well, what are we gonna do about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are on the island. We are going to kill them all, of course." Inu Taisho looked determined.

"Yes, but we need a plan. And we need one fast." Izayoi said.

**End Recap**

--

The Taisho clan was dashing towards the Ansatsusha private island.

"So, Father, take the eastern entrance, Inuyasha, the southern, Murasaki and Izayoi, the northern, and I will take the western," Sesshomaru's said.

"Hai!" the group split up, each group taking their assigned directions.

Sesshomaru ran over the plan in his mind again. InuTaisho would create a diversion, and then two minutes later, the rest of them would rush the fortress.

--

Ansatsusha felt the presence of the youkai and hanyou coming closer to the island. He motioned to the nearest servant.

"Hai, sir." The servant bowed.

"Alert the guard. Code Dog."

--

Sesshomaru felt the presence of Kagome coming closer. His adrenaline grew stronger, and his eyes grew redder. He sped his pace, desperately trying to save his mate from a fate he could not save her from.

--

Adarian awoke next to Kagome, her body perfectly fitted beneath his. He felt his hand reach to stroke her side, and he realized he had no power over it. He tried to pull his hand back and it made no attempt to do so.

"Did you ever wonder where you got your powers, Adarian?" His fathers voice was eminating behind him, and he felt his anger burning.

"How dare you. How fucking DARE YOU!" Adarian made a move to get up, but his father just as easily made him bend down in front of him.

"You have no power of your body, Adarian. You know how this works." Adarian stood, his eyes forced open by his father's will. His eyes were filled with lust as they trailed over Kagome's form.

"It looks like she's awake." Adarian's body was forced to turn around, he was now looking into the eyes of the still naked Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of this, he forced me to, I couldn't help it-" his voice was cut off suddenly, as if some one closed his throat up.

"Adarian?" Kagome's eyes were no longer glassy, and she felt her miko powers coming back to her.

"Adarian…you didn't tell me our friend was a miko," Ansatsusha's eyes lit up with interest. "This should make things…interesting."

Adarian was looking for a slip in his bindings. The one drawback to their powers- there was always a loophole- if you were strong enough to break it, that is.

Kagome backed into the corner of the room as Ansatsusha came closer towards her. She was trying to gather her powers- to repel him, to shield herself, to do _something._ "Wha…what did you make him do?" Kagome feared for Adarian's life.

Ansatsusha has a wicked smile on his face. "He had sex with you, dear."

--

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. He sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was there, the apple blossoms that reminded him of his childhood, but there was another scent mixed, a musky male scent that was not his own. His demon could not be held back any longer. A magnificent white dog erupted out of where Sesshomaru was standing, bolting for its assigned entrance, destroying everything in its path.

**--**

Thunderous crashing was heard in the room Kagome was standing in. She felt Sesshomaru's anger vibrate through her body. Adarian lost all of the color in his face. Ansatsusha just stood, smiling.

"You…planned my death?" Adarian said, slowly, for he was still looking for a loophole.

"You planned mine," was his father's only response.

Suddenly, the whole building shook violently. "I guess your lover is here," Ansatsusha said to Kagome. He turned towards his son. "You will kill Sesshomaru at the last minute." Just as he said that, Adarian found the slip in his bindings. He lunged at his father, youthful wrath turning into dangerous power. Ansatsusha nearly got hit—he dodged out of the way at the last minute. Adarian turned and lunged again, this time neatly slicing his fathers arm off.

At that exact moment, Sesshomaru came crashing through the ceiling, returned to his normal demon form.

Everyone stopped for a moment as Sesshomaru surveyed his surroundings. Kagome's heart beat wildly as he looked from her to Adarian.

"Sesshomaru, wait, before you do anything rash…" Kagome started, but Sesshomaru had Adarian pinned to the wall before she had even finished his name. "Sesshomaru! Listen to me!"

Sesshomaru's tainted eyes tore away from his prey to look at his mate, her pleading face making him listen. "Its not his fault, I swear, his father made him do it, made him do everything, he had no control! Don't hurt him," she begged. "Please."

Ansatsusha smiled wickedly, but blanched as soon as he found himself under Sesshomaru's iron grip. "I- I wanted her for my-myself.." he choked out.

"You never take what is mine." And with that, Ansatsusha's head was permanently removed from his body.

--

The rest of the group stopped their assault. The youki they had felt stopped, now just Sesshomaru's powerfully surrounding them.

"I guess he killed the bastard." Inuyasha said to Murasaki.

"I think so.." Murasaki replied.

--

Adarian, free from his bindings to his clan now that his father was dead, stood slowly, his neck still bruised from where Sesshomaru's hand had gripped it. Sesshomaru draped a jacket Kagome's naked bruised form, where he noticed the mating mark on her neck was still that of the Ansatsusha clan. Demon eyes stared at Adarian, who tensed, expecting attack. Kagome put her hand on Sesshomaru's face, leaning her head so Sesshomaru could remark her.

Sesshomaru sank his fangs into her neck, licking away the excess blood. Adarian sighed, relieved.

"I'm sorry about this, Sesshomaru, If only I had been more diligent.." Kagome hung her head.

"Do not worry your head, mate. It is okay." Sesshomaru turned to Adarian. "I will not apologize for killing your alpha. However, I apologize for injuring your neck. It was not your fault that you took my mate."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru," said Adarian, giving Sesshomaru his rightful title. With that, Adarian bowed and left.

"So now what, mate?" Kagome asked.

"We cleanse you of his scent," Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair. "From all the places on your person."

A/N: Awhhh! It was cute, neh? I think theres one more chaper left in this story, so please, review! =]


End file.
